Thirty Days
by lucy sinclair
Summary: OTP challenge to help my writing.
1. Holding Hands

_**Ok- I have concluded my hiatus and or writers block is seriously laziness. I haven't written anything new for nearly a year and I've decided to get the creative juices flowing again. **_

_**So for whatever audience I still have- I've decided to do a thirty day OTP challenge. Hopefully it'll get my mind open again and maybe I can continue my stories that keep gathering dust. **_

_**So let's do this. **_

_DAY 1: Holding hands_

This shouldn't be so hard. No really- it shouldn't. And yet I still couldn't bring myself to do it. His hand was right there, actually limp by his side and ready for the taking. If only I could just pull my stupid hands out of my stupid sweater to grab it.

Why can't I fucking do this?

"D-don't you think so Craig?"

Oh fuck.

He was talking.

Shit!

I should've been listening. What do I do now? I opted for a grunt. He smiled at me with his ridiculously straight teeth and continued talking about whatever it was he was talking about.

Ok- dodged a bullet there. It's not like I was uninterested in what he had to say. I just wanted to fucking hold his hand and it was all I could think about.

He liked me.

I knew he liked me.

Tweek was different than most people but his signals were basically the same as the ones I've come to expect. Many people who have expressed feelings for me shared the same habits. Only it's been nearly two months of hanging out and passively flirting and Tweek still hasn't said anything to me about being interested.

I suppose there was a chance that I was wrong but I'm usually not.

I've never had to make the first move before. Frankly, I didn't know how. So I figured I'd do what most people did to me- try to hold my hand.

Only- what if he did what I did when I'm not interested and shake me off?

That would be too embarrassing. Getting shot down and being wrong- that would be too much for my ego.

But I really liked Tweek. And I wanted someone to make a move. Tweek was shy naturally and flirting aside, I guess he was shy about this kind of thing to.

So I'd have to do it.

Fuck- I hate being nervous.

Ok.

Just do it.

Don't even think about it.

Just do it.

We stopped at a cross walk and I moved my hand out of my pockets and let them down my sides.

"So then I told him that he couldn't complain doing the whole project when he kept us out of the loop for so long. I- I mean we emailed and c-called and asked and even then he still wouldn't-" I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand as the white man on the monitor signaled the ok to cross. Tweek trailed off his talk and looked at me as I continued to walk forward like nothing. Though my heart was ramming in my chest. I've held hands with someone before. I've kissed someone and I've even gotten head. But I've never felt more flustered than I do now.

"Uh- Craig?" Tweek finally spoke up. I bit the inside of my cheek to stay calm.

"What?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Did you really think I couldn't c-cross the street on my own?" That finally caused me to turn my head to look at him. Tweek cracked a grin and raised a pale brow. I blinked in confusion.

Was he fucking serious?

Did he seriously think-

"Um- actually I was- I just-" Tweek looked away with a smile; his cheeks had a little color on him. Relief washed over me- that was a good sign right? He wiggled his hand loose and made my heart nearly sink but in a flash it rose up again when I realized he was merely adjusting his fingers to slide in between mine.

It's not right how well I think our hands fit perfectly together.

"So anyway-" I guess holding Tweek's hand didn't help my hearing. Because even though I finally accomplished what I was trying to do, it was now all I could think about;

His hand.

In mine.


	2. Cuddling

_Day 2: Cuddling_

Craig sighed into the cold night sky, his breath let out a small smoky puff before disappearing. He knew it was pointless being aggravated as much as he was but he couldn't help it.

South Park high's camping trip wasn't exactly the highlight of the year. After all when you live in a small mountain town in Colorado, there isn't very much to do but go camping. It be a huge surprise if you haven't been forced at one point in your life deeper in to the mountains to "rough it" out for whatever reason. True, their trip was somewhat more enjoyable since their designated camping site was located where a summer camp was so instead of tents they had cabins. And instead of nothing but trees to occupy them, there was all the game equipment the camp used so they did have a lot to do. Still- it wasn't the greatest time of the school year to have to get trapped with all the assholes you saw every weekday for one of your precious weekends to 'bond' with them..

Still- and Craig hated to admit it- he was sort of looking forward to it this year because of Tweek. They had been going out for a few weeks and they had been going slow. Like, unbelievably slow. And since this trip was really an opportunity for couples to ditch their chaperones to go make out against whatever tree they could fine, Craig had hoped for at least some alone time with him.

But of course fate would have it that they'd end up in completely different groups. This made no sense since both their last names ended with a T. They should've been in the same group. It was all kind of fucked up. Craig would've snuck away to go find Tweek but Craig was labeled as a troublemaker so the teachers always kept an annoyingly close eye on him. And Tweek was so paranoid that he wouldn't dare sneak off. So the whole day was wasted standing in the back of the crowd and not bothering to even look interested in what was going on.

It sucked.

"Fuck everything." Craig groaned, leaning back on one of the netted hammocks in the trees around the cabins he found while everybody was either in the center of the camp around a fire, in their cabins, or still on the night hike. Guess which one Tweek was on?

"T-that sounds exhausting." A voice made Craig jump. He spun his head around and saw Tweek standing above him with a slight grin on his face. Tweek? What was he doing here?

"How- I thought-"

"N-no way am I g-going to get lost in the mountains at night for a night hike. What a stupid I-idea." Tweek handed a steaming mug out to Craig. Craig smirked and took the mug.

"How fucking sweet- you ditched for me." Craig patted the spot next to him. Tweek scoffed and took a sip out of his own mug.

"P-please. I m-merely expressed my concerns for going on a dangerous h-hike in the d-dead of night with no proper lighting." Tweek rounded the side of the tree and plopped next to Craig.

"In other words, you faked a spazz attack until they let you off the hook." Craig grinned as the hammock slung down, nearly making it so they were in each other's laps. Something Craig enjoyed very much.

"Call it whatever you like."

"Whatever."

"_Whatever_," Tweek mimicked Craig with near dead accuracy, "B-but I did want to s-see you." Tweek smiled shyly. Craig grunted as if he was disinterested, but was actually super grateful for the darkness since now his face was probably red.

"That a blanket?" Craig asked spotting the folded up piece of cloth in Tweeks arms.

"Oh. Uh- y-yeah. K-Kenny told me you were out here s-so I thought that m-maybe you were cold and if the hot drink didn't help then maybe-" Tweek trailed off with his eyes turned down.

"Yeah. I think maybe I'm a little cold." Craig knew what Tweek wanted and frankly he would be lying if he said the thought didn't appeal to him. Tweek fumbled with the blanket and set it over the two of them. They sat there for a few moments of awkward silence.

"Craig can I-" "You know the-" They both started and stopped at the same time.

"S-sorry. What were you going to say?"

"No- forget it. It was stupid. What were you going to ask me?"

"I- I'm sure it wasn't stupid."

"Trust me it was."

"I- I don't-"

"Just tell me what you were going to ask me."

"N-no."

"Come on."

"O-only if you tell me what you w-were going to say."

"Deal."

"I- I was j-just g-g- going to- to- to" Tweek must've been nervous. Is stuttering wasn't usually that excessive without a reason, "ask you if I could- if maybe I could- if- if you wouldn't mind if I- if I- leaned my head on your shoulder maybe?" Tweek looked immediately away, "Um- n-no I was joking. Never mind." Craig chuckled.

"You're adorable when you make an ass out of yourself."

"_**Hey**_-" Tweek's objection turned into a squeak when Craig leaned forward and pecked him on the mouth quickly. Craig took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Tweek's shoulders and push his head down on his shoulder. Tweek trembled lightly but soon relaxed into it. They sat there for a few moments of silence once again- but this time it was a good silence. The kind when you do nothing but enjoy being where you're at and who you're with. Tweek looked up at Craig before he got a determined look on his face and raised his hand to pull Craig's face down. He pushed their mouths together for a deeper kiss. For a few moments nothing but the sounds of crickets and the slick sound of lips filled the cool night air. Finally they released at the same time.

"What was that for?" Craig asked a bit frazzled with the surprise lip attack, but still very glad for it.

"I- I'm sorry I- I've been shy about this. I- I've never been with anyone b-before you know. I- I just don't want to mess up." Craig chuckled again.

"You won't. Trust me you won't. I'm kind of a sucker for you Tweek. No matter what you do, believe me, you'll probably be good." Tweek laughed a bit too while he pressed himself closer to Craig, enjoying the warmth.

"S-so what were you going t-to say before?"

"Oh. That. I was uh-" Craig paused to scratch his face with his free arm, "Just going to say the stars looked good tonight or something. I don't know." Tweek snorted then burst into laughter.

"And _I _was the one making an ass out of myself?"

"Shut up."

"That's f-fucking great."

"Don't make me put you in a headlock."

"I love you too, Craig."


	3. Gaming Together

_Day 3: Gaming together_

"Are you fucking kidding me? Clyde! Will you put down the playboys for five fucking minutes and focus!?"

"Up yours, Craig. We're already dying out there."

"Yeah- listen to Clyde and just give up already."

"Can it, Broflovski! We're not out yet." My boyfriend spoke sternly into his headset while staring intently at the TV in front of him. His parents were out tonight and he was in charge of Ruby, who was in her room doing it was whatever it was twelve year olds did in their rooms. I didn't have any siblings so I couldn't even make a guess.

"C-Craig, d-do you want more pizza?" I asked probably a bit more timidly than I needed to. Craig got very into his games. Sometimes he got a little snippy if you interrupted him during a crucial point.

"Yeah. Please?" Craig answered without even looking away. I snickered at his interest. Craig had a pretty uninterested face around 80% of the time. Even when he asked me out he had a blank expression with a red face. It was kind of cute. I got his plate from his side and went to the kitchen to where the box was to get him another slice.

"Is that Tweek?" Clyde's voice could be heard even from kitchen. Either Craig's microphone was that good or Clyde was that loud.

"Yeah. Come on Token, hustle!"

"I'm pinned down man, someone get Stan and Kenny off my back."

"On my way Token." I walked back into the den with Craig's plate and placed it on the small table in front of him.

"Dude, your boyfriend is there and you're playing Xbox?" My ears perked up at the sound of my name.

"What's your point, Clyde? _Ha_! _Got you, you fucker_!" Craig grinned in triumph and celebrated with a bite of pizza. I smiled and shook my head at how rowdy he was being. I grabbed my soda and took a drink from it.

"Fuck- I'm dead." Kenny's voice muffled from the other line.

"Oh my god, Craig killed Kenny."

"You bastard!"

"Nothing it's just that if Bebe was at my house, I'd know what I'd be paying attention to."

"The 32 double Ds?" Kenny's voice snickered out.

"Well- yeah. But the point is I'd spend time with my girlfriend. Why have Tweek over there if you're going to stare at a screen?" I choked on my soda. What was Clyde saying? I mean- I understood but I wasn't that kind of person! I didn't care that Craig was playing Xbox while I was there. I'm sure he would've let me play too but shooters aren't my thing!

"Oh please- you're only saying that because Bebe has you whipped." Everyone had muffled agreements to share.

"No she doesn't." I leaned over by Craig's face,

"Like the f-family pig."

"OHHHHH!" Craig and everyone laughed at Clyde's expense.

"Right in the nadds Tweek! Jesus, what has Craig done to you?"

"Don't give me the credit. Tweek was kick ass when he was born." Craig flicked his eyes toward me for a second and pecked my lips real quick. I felt my face redden, "Oh wait- wait- wait- HELL YEAH! WE WIN!"

"God damn it!" Stan's voice rose above the other cries of defeat and cheers of triumph, "Rematch!"

"No can do. Busy. I'll see you guys later." Craig brought up his menu screen and clicked his Xbox off while everyone said their goodbyes. He put his controller down and looked at me with pursed lips, "Uh-" I raised a brow, "I don't really- do you feel- am I ignoring-" I laughed. Wasn't I supposed to be the paranoid one?  
"D-don't listen to Clyde. I l-like watching you play." Craig grinned and yanked me over to sit on his lap. I 'eeped' at the sudden movement.

"You're awesome." He said leaning up and kissing me gently on the mouth. I blushed and kissed him back.

"I-I know." I grinned before going back down and kissing him some more. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and bit a little. I whimpered a bit and yanked on his hair. We both pulled away at the same time breathing hard, "y-you know what I want to do now?" I asked heavily.

"What?" He asked bumping our noses. I couldn't keep up the façade anymore and felt the sides of m lips tug up.

"P-play Tekken 5."

"God I love you."


	4. On a Date

_Day Four: On a Date_

Rain.

Of course.

"S-sorry." I sighed with a smile I normally gave when I was trying to hide my embarrassment, "I- I guess I forgot the weather." The dark pair of eyes flicked over to me without changing the expression on their owner's face.

"It's ok." Though I couldn't say for sure if it really was. Craig was so hard to read some times, "It happens."

But it happened to me.

It always happens to me.

I watched as the rain only came down harder, making it apparent that we were going to be stuck under the rafters above the tables at the park.

"S-sorry."

"I said it's fine Tweek." I didn't know why I was so flustered about this. True, I was out on what was supposed to be a date with my friend Craig Tucker, but it wasn't like we had not hung out before. And we pretty much did stuff like this too. Just go around and hang out at random places. He asked me out too. I picked the place. Why was this so awkward?

"I- I'm- eep!" I yelped when cold water splashed my face. Craig stared at me with a crooked smile.

"There. We're even."

"Like hell!" A small fire in me ignited at the familiarity of a fight. Friend territory. I knew this. I was going to run with it. I cupped my hand and put it out to catch the droplets.

"Oh please. Like you'll actually-" I splashed his face. His eyes widened. I laughed at his rarely seen shocked expression. He wiped his face slowly with his sleeve, "Wow. You actually did it. There's no choice now." I bit my lip. He took a step toward me.

"I- I'm sorry!" I didn't know what he was going to do- but he had four inches on me and at least fifteen more pounds of muscle. I was going to die. I backed away as he advanced, a pleading smile on my face.

"You don't get to be sorry." Craig raised his arms and hunched his shoulders like he did when he was about to wrestle someone.

"Craig? Craig! No!" I squealed when his hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. Oh god! He was trying to push me out in the rain! "No! I- I'll get wet!"

My hair!

My clothes!

My health!

My pride!

All the fucker did was laugh as he pushed be farther and farther to the wall of rain. In one motion he pushed me. But I was taking him down with me. I quickly grabbed the front of his sweater and pulled him out in the rain with me. But he clearly wasn't expecting that and nearly toppled on top of me. But I screamed and twisted us around, pushing him so that the opposing force would keep me up. Craig stumbled back and landed in a puddle.

Oh shit!

"Fucking A!" He growled.

"S-serves you right!" I feigned confidence when I was scared shitless at what he was going to do to me now. His eyes met mine and I saw doom. I turned quickly to make a break for the safety of the rafters, I never made it.

"You little shit!" Craig reached up and yanked me down.

"Nooo!" I pulled but fell right into the puddle with him. I growled at my cold and soaked body, "Craig!" I shouted, jumping on him to start jabbing his sides.

"Tweek!" He snorted. Craig's weakness was his sides. They were very sensitive. He laughed against his will. We rolled around on the floor, not caring about the rain since we were both already wet. He tried prying me off but I stood sturdy.

"You will not escape! Pay for y-your sins!" I laughed at his frantic bursts of laughter.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Craig finally got a grip on my wrists and pinned my arms above my head. He caught his breath and then looked down angrily at me.

"You're going to pay for this." He whispered venomously. I bit my lip. Oh no! I was probably going to get tickled now! Or licked! I didn't like either of those. I closed my eyes and winced at my fate. Instead I felt his lips press to mine. My eyes popped open only to close again tightly.

Craig was kissing me.

Oh wow.

That was- stupid of me to be surprised.

This was a date.

Craig pulled away and looked down at me with pursed lips. I just stared at him like a moron.

"Uh-" I didn't know what to say.

"Too much?" He asked with a quirked brow. I blushed and shook my head. We stood there, "Can I do it again?" He asked so blatantly. I almost choked on my own spit, "That a no?"

"Yes! Wait- I meant no. Wait! Yes? No! I mean- not no- I- I do want you to-" Why was I making an ass out of myself? "I- I wouldn't mind if-" Thankfully Craig shut me up with another kiss. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him back as the rain fell on us. But I didn't care. His lips closed around my bottom lip and sucked on it with vigor. I gasped and yanked on his hair a bit. He pushed our lips back together and brushed his tongue ever so slightly with mine. Tingles erupted from my body. Then a loud boom filled the air.

"Ack!" I yelped. Craig looked up and spat his tongue at the sky.

"I don't think getting you sick is a good way to end this date." He said getting up and offering his hand to me. I took it and let him practically lift me up off the ground.

"W-what should we do?" I asked, a little disappointed that we had to stop kissing. The rain got harder and I rushed back under the rafters, pulling Craig right behind me.

"My house isn't too far from here. We could duck out in there until it lets up."

"Ok!" I shouted. The rain was getting harder, "W-wait! What if there's lightning?" Craig looked back at me and laughed, putting his hand out for me to grab it.

"Come on spazz, you just took me down. And I'm on the wrestling team. You're not going to get scared of a little lightning are you?" Thunder roared out in the sky, "Besides. We're both soaked and it's getting colder. I can't in good conscious let you stay out here. I can carry you if you like." I laughed at the thought.

"Ok fine. I'll go. But you are _not _carrying me!" I took his hand. He smirked and pulled me forward to kiss me again.

"Fine. Next time then. Let's go!" Before I could react he yanked me out in the rain and we ran down the slippery sidewalk.

I guess this date wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Kissing

_**Ha ha- oh this one. Ok so- yeah another unfinished story in my folder I dusted off and finished. Sorry I feel that this is a touch lazy. But I do like getting these out there and knowing they can have their debut and not collect imaginary dust. Anywho this one has a different Tweek than the one I usually write. I love the Tweek I created in my head and the one I'm sure you recognize in most of my stories. But I do like to toy with the idea that maybe Tweek didn't grow up to be the same spazzy, paranoid baby we all love. I see loads of other authors toy with his character and thought maybe I could give it a try too. I love my spazz baby. But here I decided to mix it up and- well I hope you like it. Feedback please? No? Ok. Enjoy! **_

_Day five: Kissing_

"Alright- I got to go." I sighed and pushed yet another guy away from my neck.

"What's the matter baby?" Ugh. Don't call me that.

"I'm just not into it ok? Sorry for wasting your time." I answered truthfully, having no patience to come up with a lie. I was frustrated anyway to try to be nice. It was always the same.

"What?" Was it that hard to understand?

"Look- you're cute and all- but I just don't think we click. Thanks though." I got up, collected my jacket and shoes, and slipped out of the room before this guy- I don't know- cried or something. He really was cute; tall, emo looking- and really nice full lips. But when it came down to it- he sucked in bed. We didn't get farther than kissing and a little groping. But he sucked. He was too gentle. Which sucked because the last guy was too rough. But I guess you can't expect much from these stupid parties. No gay men of quality were ever in South Park or around it- you had to go to Denver for even a decent chance. Maybe I'm just picky- who knows.

I walked to the stairs and sat on one to get my boots back on. I wondered where my friends were. Last time I checked; Token was in the corner with Red, Clyde was doing shots in the living room, and Craig-

"Done already?" Was right behind me. I jumped in surprise but smiled with my crooked teeth.

"Never happened. Emo boy was too- emotional." I laughed as Craig offered a helping hand to get me up. I took it and yelped at how he was able to lift me up effortlessly. I'm skinny but I'm not that skinny- Craig was just really strong. It was them swimmer muscles.

"Surprising." Sarcasm- neat.

"Fuck off." I spat my tongue out.

"So are you going on the prowl again?" Craig asked picking at a hole on his sleeve. I considered- I was hoping for some action tonight. But no luck so far. Not that I ever had too much luck- no one seemed to handle me the way I wanted. But I'd get lucky by finding someone who could at least get me off. Probably wasn't happening tonight, again. Oh well.

"Nah. Disappointment should only come twice for the night." I shrugged.

"So that mean you want to go get hammered upstairs with me?" Craig asked sounding bored. But the fact that he asked at all meant he really wanted me to hang out with him. Craig never did much but find an empty room to drink in and get wasted when we came out to parties. We were best friends so he didn't mind drinking with me when I was up for it.

"Kay." I said following him downstairs to get some drinks.

I guess I'm not what most people expect for Tweek Tweak to have grown up into from that spazzy paranoid kid. But come on- people are allowed to change. I had some really good friends that showed me the wonders of being a teenager and I've mellowed out some. I drink. I smoke. I get horny and have sex. I'm in my senior year- I'm allowed to have some fun.

Craig was, as I've mentioned, my best friend. Maybe we weren't bros like he and Clyde were, but we had a good friendship nonetheless. He was always there for me when I needed him and we liked to hang out at my house smoking cigarettes, drinking coffee, and playing Xbox.

Craig was kind of quiet anyway. An observer. The black sheep. It's always been that way. While everyone changed- Craig stayed the same. Our group is full with a bunch of misfits anyway. Token being basically the only black and rich kid in school. Clyde for his creepy love of tacos and overly passionate hatred for leaving toilet seats down- something that had to with his mom. Me- the highly caffeinated kid who can't sleep and has hippies for parents. And finally Craig- Apathetic, stoic, chullo hat wearing, loves anything fuzzy- Craig. We were all kind of misfits so we made a group. And it was nice hanging out with Craig. Once you got used to him and know him, you'd find out he's a really fun guy. Chill. Abnormal- but in a good way. I was happy he was my friend.

Good looking too. What with his jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He was pretty toned too. It was nice having a friend who was eye candy. Made the friendship aesthetically pleasing…..for me.

We weeded or way through the crowd until we found a bottle of whiskey some people were pouring into their punch- pussies.

"Will this do?" Craig asked. I nodded- not wanting to raise my voice in this crowd. He nodded and we went back to the noisy living room and for the stairs.

"Hey cutie, want to dance?" A tall candy kid with blond hair came at me from out of no where. He was kind of cute, but had really bad skin. Not my cup of tea. Besides- even if he was attractive, I was going with Craig to drink. I said I would already. Bros before hoes.

"Uh-" I felt a hand slide over my shoulder and yank me a little towards the body it was attached to. Craig, looking as blank as ever, shook his head and pressed his face to mine.

"Sorry- he's busy." Craig yawned and kept walking. I raised my brow as he pulled me away. Craig usually helped me with guys that hit on me that I wanted to leave me alone, or when he was trying to cockblock me like a douche [we all do it to each other so it's cool.]. But he didn't need to do that this time- I wasn't planning on ditching him for pizza face. Jesus Christ. We finally made it upstairs and fond a room where no one was passed out in or shagging.

"I'm a little surprised you aren't drunk yet." I commented locking the door, least a couple barges in here to take the bed and make things awkward. Craig hummed and popped the cap off.

"Was busy." He shrugged yanking his hat off [yes he still wore that thing to a party] and tossed it to the side. He plopped down on the bed and threw his head back to down a good amount. Show off. He let go still with his poker face and handed it to me. I took the bottle and took a swig. Immediately the fire alcohol taste twisted my senses and burned everything. My eyes watered and my tongue begged me to get this shit out of my mouth. But I wasn't going to let Craig see me sputter. I took the drink gracefully and plopped down next to him on the bed.

"Shit burns!" I let go trying my best not to cough. Craig could see through me and just chuckled while taking the bottle.

"So why did emo boy get the boot?" He asked taking another drink. I sighed and leaned back on my arms.

"No one seems to just- do you really want to hear this?" I raised a brow. Craig wasn't gay or bisexual. In fact I seriously doubted he liked people in general. I know he wasn't a virgin because Clyde practically passed out flyers and made a song about it when Craig lost it. But Craig never chased anyone openly in front of anyone. It was like a mystery. But I know for a fact his first was a girl- so gay sex talk probably wouldn't be on the top of his list of favorite topics. Let alone his gay best friend's.

"Why not." He muttered lying down. I followed suit and snatched the bottle for another drink. This time it was easier as the warmth built in my belly and chest. This is why I loved whiskey- it was very fast acting.

"Well I don't know what it is. Lately- no one seems to be doing it right, you know?"

"I can't imagine expectations would disappoint at a house party." Asshole.

"Sarcasm aside-"

"I mean you tossed out two guys- that's a little much." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok- one- Mr. I think wearing a muscle shirt to a party makes me cool, was way too aggressive. It felt like he was going to rape me-"

"He hurt you?" Craig asked immediately getting up on his arms in scary mode. I laughed. It was kind of cute having him be so protective of the runt in his group. They all were but no one more than Craig, made me feel special.

"Easy tiger-" I giggled and pushed him back down, "It was cool. He was being a creeper and after I bit his tongue he finally got the message. I'm fine." Craig murmured something I couldn't hear but relaxed, "Alright. Two- Emo boy was- uh- being way too 'romantic' for my taste. Kept kissing my neck and brushing my face and hair. Where's the fun in that? So I bailed."

"So what? Don't like it rough or gentle? There really isn't anything else." Craig pulled my hand and took another long drink from the bottle without taking it. Lazy bastard. I felt the bubbles in my brain and decided- why not get more detailed with my sexual desires?

"No- that's bullshit. I want someone who can give me the proper amount of rough and gentle sex. Like- someone who can just know what I need without me telling them. Someone who isn't afraid to hurt me but knows when to stop."

"Yeah I think they sell those at Wal-Mart." Craig snickered. Oh yeah- he was already drunk. I hit his arm.

"Shut up- I don't think that's asking too much."

"No- in fact I don't think you're asking enough. Why not get one with a solid gold dick?" I was seriously going to punch him in the face. He laughed loud at his own joke and took another drink. I pushed him away and took another long swig myself. Wow- the room was so- spiny.

"_I_ don't think it's asking too much." I snorted, but wanted to giggle too. Drinking gave me the giggles, "Maybe I only attract boys who are shit in bed." Craig hummed.

"Or maybe your standards are too high for a one night stand."

"There's nothing wrong with shooting for what you want." I insisted even though he had a valid point.

"Maybe you're the problem." Craig yawned. Then I frowned.

"Well- I guess that could be the problem. I'm not very attractive so maybe people just don't put that much of an effort." I frowned at the insult I just gave myself.

"I meant you suck at sex." Craig said but I ignored him. My comment of myself bubbling in my brain. Now that I thought about it- it was more plausible that I was the one who was the problem. I mean- people put effort into sex based on how much you want to have sex with that person. Maybe- maybe I wasn't that attractive or desirable. Shit. Now I was bumming myself out.

"I'm not the best looking thing out there, I guess I'm pretty ugly. But- wow I guess that's why no one can satisfy me- because I'm not attractive enough for the effort. That sucks. How will I find a boyfriend?"

"Tweek-"

"Am I really that ugly?"

"Tweek- shut the fuck up." I snapped my head in Craig's direction, "You always get so emotional when you're drunk. Besides, know that's bullshit- you'd find a boyfriend if you wanted one. You're smart and funny and fun. And on top of that you're cute." I felt my face burn a little. Yeah- I was aware how moody I get when I drink. The guys always made fun of how emo I get when I'm drunk so, believe me I know. But still- Craig thought I was cute?

"What about me is cute?" So I was fishing for compliments more about how I looked than my personality- sue me. I wanted to be shallow and told I'm pretty. Craig sighed and grabbed the bottle- taking a few drinks and putting it down on the table beside the bed. He turned to his side and hiccupped.

"You just are." I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Tell me damn it." I flicked his head.

"No."

"Please?" I gave a pout and a puppy dog stare. Craig narrowed his eyes and put his hand on my face, covering it all and shaking it.

"Fine fucker." He slurred. I let the insult slide, I was getting my way anyway. Craig always did what I wanted in the end. It was a strange power I had that no one else did. I didn't questioned it. It probably go away if I did, "You're such a little bitchy rainbow boy."

"Don't toss out facts as if they're insults." I licked his hand, making him jerk it away and wipe the saliva on his pants.

"Little bitch. Whatever. Ok- uh- You have good skin." Courtesy of my mother.

"Not good enough- more." I nudged him and snuggled close to his warmth. He rolled his eyes and draped an arm across my side.

"You have-soft yellow blond hair- it looks so pure. I've never seen that color on anyone else. It's nice."

"Yes?" I urged him to continue- liking how he praised me. And the way I fit against him. He was so strong and toned, and I was so skinny. It was funny how different we were- but that's why we made good friends.

"And your eyes are like- the best shade of blue in the world. It's like so pale but- really blue. Like- who has eyes like that."

"Me." I said smugly. I was pretty content. Craig head butted me and yanked me closer with his arm wrapping firmly across the small of my back now. Wow- that- this felt good. I kind of felt turned on. But this was Craig and that was- gross, I guess. I mean- I can't think of my friend that way. I shouldn't think of my friend that way.

"And your lips are soft- they never chap." Wrong or not- It was nice having a hot guy tell you how cute you were. Even if he was just a friend, "You're seriously attractive." Ok my ego was all fixed. And maybe a little too up. I stared at Craig's face. He was really attractive too. My eyes flickered to his lips- plump and begging to be kissed. No. No! Snap at of it Tweek. Craig is your friend. Your friend. But god- being this close to him, drunk, my mind wondered and body reacted.

"You are going to m-make someone really happy when you decide to actually like people and be someone's boyfriend." I laughed nervously. I didn't know if me staying all up on him was such a good idea anymore. It wasn't like we haven't cuddled before. I have with all my friends. It was just how it was. Boundaries weren't that existent in South Park. We were always all over each other since most of us have known each other since preschool. Why was suddenly now his touch making me nervous? Must be because I was close to having sex twice with no relief. That must be it- my libido was up. Poor Craig. It wasn't his fault he was so hot and my urges were looking past our friendship.

"Why do you keep staring at my mouth?" I flinched. Ok. So he noticed that.

"I was just wondering what kissing you would be like." I confessed. Why not? I could blame the whiskey when we sobered up. His brows rose slightly.

"You want to kiss me?" He asked looking skeptical. I bit my lip self consciously. I wasn't normally shy about this kind of thing but this was a bit awkward since it was Craig and all. We were fucking friends! I mean Jesus Christ.

"Yes. Just- just to see. I don't know, I'm drunk." I laughed again and glanced at his lips again before I could stop myself. His eyes closed. I blinked and stared at his unmoving figure. Did he pass out on me?

"Are you going to do it or not?" He asked cracking an eye open.

"Oh! Oh. Are you sure? It's not going to be weird?" I asked still running my finger over his face.

"Probably will."

"Is that a good idea?" I wanted to kiss him. Really bad. But I didn't want to mess anything up. We were all good friends but something like this could ruin it.

"Who cares? Do it." He said, shrugging then closing his eye again. I bit my lip. Why was he so casual about this? Wait- wasn't that ok? This was just a little drunk endeavor. Craig was going to touch someone, and I was going to be that someone. I should feel honored. It was just a kiss. Why the fuck not? I leaned down, cupping his face, and kissed him. It was- lame. It was just a peck and he didn't even move his lips. Yeah they were full and nice and juicy- but just frozen there-useless.

"This works better when two people do it." I said annoyed. I don't know what I was expecting- fireworks, bells, something else- but I didn't expect the contact to be just- there. I felt a little stupid thinking about it now. This wasn't a romantic kiss. This was- what was this? Not romance, but it wasn't lust either. We- or rather I- just had a kiss that was nothing more than pushing your lips against something. The logistics were right- but the mood wrong in all senses. Not that I really knew what to feel. It wasn't this though. Whatever this was, I wasn't expecting it to be so- underwhelming.

"Then don't be a pussy and peck at me. I've seen you practically swallow people- why are you shy all of a sudden?" His eyes opened and bore into me. I bit my lip, mad that he had a point. Actually I was a little offended. Mostly because he was right. Who was the last person I had intentionally given a closed mouthed peck? My aunt, that's who, And Craig was not my aunt. He was my friend yes, but a sexy friend. I should've put in a little more effort.

"Shut up," I demanded, "And you better be fucking ready this time." I promised and threatened. I leaned down and kissed him properly- sort of. My lips closed around his top lip. It wasn't as vigorous as I could be, but then, it felt intense when he kissed back. I felt my stomach clench a bit when his lips closed around my bottom one. It was quick, not as the peck from before, but it did go by too fast. I did it again, more languid, and boy did he follow. I wanted that lurch in my stomach to happen again, to see what it meant. Sure enough my stomach twisted and it spread to my other insides. My breathing deepened and before I knew it I was panting against his mouth as we repeated the kiss a few more times.

This was better than before. But honestly this kind of kissing felt a little amateur. This was freshman kissing, really. Kissing each other the same way over and over- boring. Though I was definitely intrigued by the heat my body started feeling. This was good even for the style. But it needed to go somewhere else. I wanted to know where. But I wasn't sure how to get there. I wanted- I didn't know what exactly. Just- more. But I wasn't the only one I guessed, Craig's teeth suddenly sunk in my bottom lip, pulling with a growl in his throat. He took charge of the kiss, giving me more force than I thought he ever would.

Holy shit.

That felt- great. I didn't know Craig was like that. I guess I always imagined he was the type to just participate without putting in effort. But he wasn't. He proved that theory a little more when he reached up and shoved me around, pinning me under him. His elbows framed my head starting at the tops of my shoulders. I wasn't normally the one to sit there and take it. It was my experience a little give and take would help your partner adjust to your needs. But oh my god- Craig was in a league all his own. Who knew that blank face was hiding some kind of animal underneath. Yes he had an angry streak, but that was limited to flipping people off and punching them in the face once [that was all it took]. But this- the way he mouth harshly pressed against mine, the way he was so eager, the way he took dominance- it was perfect. The perfect amount of lip, the perfect amount of tongue, the perfect amount teeth. Perfection.

Exactly what I wanted. What I needed. I gave up trying to run the show and opted to just lay back and give in to his moves. I hooked my arms around his back and over to grab his shoulders. His tongue pushed into my mouth and explored my mouth. I nipped and sucked at it. A shudder passed through him and right to me. Finally he pulled away with a slick sound. Our heavy breathing mixed together as we were at a stand still.

"Wow." I let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah." He hummed.

"You're- good." I blushed, clutching at his shirt. I suddenly grew nervous. The kind of nervous when you're with your crush. I tried to shake it off. It probably wasn't good that I was starting to look at Craig differently, "You could make someone fall in love with you- kissing like that." I blushed. Craig needed to stop looking at me with his dark intense stare.

"Tweek-"

"W-we should probably stop before this gets weird. Or someone could walk in on us and get the wrong idea." I bit my lip and averted my eyes. I couldn't like Craig. He wouldn't feel the same. Right?

"Or we could make out some more." He suggested. I snapped my head up. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. But his offer sounded way more than appealing and maybe all that messy stuff could come later.

"That works too." I barely finished before Craig closed the gap again.

Yeah.

That stuff could come later.

Much later.


	6. Wearing Eachother's Clothes

_**Ok so this is a short one but- idk. I liked it ^^ I hope you do too! For those who do not follow my tumblr, I do apologize for not updating yesterday. I was at the fair all day with a friend who is leaving soon to go back to university and then after all that walking and delicious fair food I got home to my dad who dragged my fat ass to the gym _ . It was a long exhausting day! I was in no mood to write or edit [no matter how crappy of I job I do it in the first place] so I went right to bed. So sorry! Anywho- I just realized I forgot to thank those of you who were so nice to review my stories! THANK YOU! I love you all so much. I get so happy for every one. Enjoy.**_

_Day six: Wearing each other's clothes_

"Nghh" Tweek groaned as a ray of sunshine hit his face. Morning already? Ugh. He stretched and felt his boyfriend, Craig, shifted around next to him, "Craig, get up." Tweek yawned and got up. He stretched and yawned again sitting up. He casually glanced at the clock to his left and stopped mid yawn. He snapped his head to the clock's direction to make sure he read right. He snatched the clock and nearly screamed, "Craig! Craig! It's eight o'clock!"

"What?" Craig snapped up, his bed head sticking out in all angles.

"It's eight!"

"Shit I'm late for class!" Craig rolled out of bed and fell on the ground.

"And I'm going to be late for work!" Tweek yelled, tearing his way out of bed as well, then ran for the bathroom connected to their room.

"Why didn't the alarm go off!" Craig growled while he tore through the drawers and taking out a shirt.

"I- I don't know!" Tweek snapped back from their bathroom with a mouth full of toothpaste. He spat in the sink and rinsed out his mouth. He went back to the room hastily to get to his clothes that lay neatly on the chair by their bedroom door. "You set it after the power went out last night, didn't you?"

"Of course not! You always do the clocks!" Craig barked. He tried buttoning the shirt with difficulty, "Fuck me- why won't this fucking shirt get on?" Tweek turned around after finally getting his clothes properly on.

"One-you're the one who fixed the clock. Two- That's probably because that's my shirt you R-tard!" He hastily walked over to his boyfriend and helped him out the shirt that was three sizes too small for him, "Hurry up!"

"I am, god damn it!" Craig took off to the bathroom while Tweek took off to the kitchen.

"Don't get snappy with me!" Tweek called after him angrily. Craig quickly grabbed his toothbrush and globed some toothpaste on it. He spat into the sink, rinsed out his mouth, sprayed some water on his face and took off out the bathroom. He grabbed a bunch of papers from the dresser and stuffed them into his laptop case. He exited the room and saw Tweek wresting with a sweater. Craig sighed and approached the blond.

"Tweek."

"I- I'm trapped! Go on without me. You're breakfast is on the counter." Craig put his bag down and pulled Tweek's head out the tangle of cloth.

"That's my sweater, genius."

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Tweek groaned, beginning to wiggle in the opposite direction to get the sweater off.

"Just wear it. I'm going to wear my coat anyway. I got to go."

"Take your breakfast!" Tweek reminded him while getting the sweater on properly and adjusting the sleeves so they didn't go down too much past his hands.

"I don't have time and I just brushed my teeth."

"Take it anyway! It's just coffee and a bagel but it's better than nothing."

"I have to go!"

"Take it, damn it!" Tweek demanded. Craig swore and stomped over to the counter to grab the metal thermos and cream cheese covered bagel wrapped in a paper towel.

"Fuck! You're so bitchy!"

"Fuck you! You always forget to eat! You better eat lunch today or I'll start hiding your cigarettes. I know you've substituted eating for them!" Tweek said fiercely, grabbing his phone and stuffing it in the big pockets of Craig's sweater. Craig rolled his eyes and stuffed his own phone in his pocket.

"Hey." Craig called out as Tweek opened the door.

"W-what?" Tweek turned around in frustration. Craig grabbed his sweater that hung loosely on Tweek and yanked him forward. He leaned down and pushed his mouth to the slightly parted ones of the blond.

"Love you. See you when I get home. Let's go out and eat tonight for dinner." Tweek fought a smile that was forming on his lips.

"Ok. Love you too. Drive safely. I think it's going to snow today." Tweek got to his toes and pecked his boyfriend again before shooing him out the door, "You're late. Go!"


	7. Cosplaying

_**Ack! Sorry for the lateness! But here it is! Disclaimer: I've never been to a con. So all this came from my messed up head xD I feel like this one was a touch rushed but I actually kinda like it. Hope you do too. **_

_Day 7: Cosplaying_

"This is so stupid." Craig groaned.

"Shut up Craig! Part of the deal was you couldn't complain!" His little sister, Ruby, hissed at her elder brother with annoyance.

"Fine. But you remember, we're only here until five o'clock. Then the deal is officially complete and you give me that fucking letter."

"I know! You know, maybe if you got that stick out your ass, you'd actually have a good time. This stuff is great!" The younger Tucker stuck her tongue out at her older brother and took off for one of the tables. Craig sighed and begrudgingly followed. Blackmail was the only reason why Craig would ever be caught dead at this lame ass convention that Ruby dragged him to. She had found a letter from the principal writing about Craig's 'behavior' and decided not to give it to their parents, as long as Craig accompanied her to some nerd convention in Denver. Craig responded by trying to snatch the letter out of her hands. And when that didn't work, agreed. But as punishment for trying to take the letter by force, Ruby had another condition.

"Oh my god! You two look so cute!" A girl in a maid costume and cat ears stopped them and squealed, "Can I take your pictures?" Craig groaned while Ruby happily agreed.

"No way." Craig growled.

"Do it, Marshall." Ruby hissed and threw him a pointed look. Craig groaned again and stood there for the girl to click a picture with her camera phone, then hurry along her way.

"I love Adventure Time!" She called to them before disappearing in the crowd.

Yes it was true. One of the conditions Ruby set was Craig had to go with her in cosplay. And since she was going as Fiona from Adventure Time, she had decided he should be Marshall Lee. He already fit the part with the hair and physic and the actual costume would be easy. So before Craig knew it he was forced into a flannel and jeans, painted grey, and walking along his sister who was decked out in the blue skirt, shirt, socks, and bunny ears. Ruby walked to another table, leaving her brother a few feet behind her.

"Hey! Craig!" Craig froze upon hearing his name. He was hoping not to run into anyone he knew, but that voice was one he recognized and he wished he could die on the spot. He could tell by the voice that it was Kevin Stoley. Resident geek. Clyde had started hanging around with the little freak and now Kevin probably thought that meant they were friends or something.

He turned and his jaw nearly dropped. He was right; it was Kevin Stoley, who was dressed as that little blue computer thing he recalled Ruby called Beemo. But he also came face to face with Tweek Tweak, the cute guy from his math class that he had been flirting with lately, dressed as Finn. He didn't know whether to be horrified seen in cosplay with his little sister, or glad that it appeared he shared an interest with his crush. Either way, he stood there with his mouth open like an idiot.

"Craig! I didn't know you liked Adventure time!" Kevin smiled from his silly cardboard costume.

"H-hi Craig." Tweek looked at him and smiled. Craig hated this place and every costumed person in it, but he couldn't help but like Tweek's blue outfit with the bear eared hat that couldn't keep in his wild yellow hair.

"Hey Tweek." Craig didn't bother even answering Stoley.

"M-Marshall Lee?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, my sister made me come. Kinda forced me to dress up in this."

"Y-yeah? Kevin did the s-same to me." Tweek laughed shyly.

"Oh you know you like these conventions, Tweek." Kevin good naturally snapped, "But I did need a Finn to my Beemo so- Hey how's Clyde?"

"Fine. So- how long are you guys going to be here?" Craig didn't have time to indulge Stoley on his obvious man crush on Clyde. He had his own to attend to.

"M-not sure. Kevin?"

"As long as it takes Tweek. You know that."

"Hey Craig- let's go to this panel where- uh- who are your friends?" Ruby came back and quirked her brow.

"Hey Fiona! Marshall Lee! Beemo! Finn!" Ruby and Craig turned their heads to see a small group of people with cameras pointed in their direction. Ruby and Kevin immediately posed. Craig groaned and Tweek blushed.

"Fiona! Marshall Lee! Kiss!" Someone shouted. The crowd of raging nerds all agreed and got closer.

"That's my sister." Craig stepped back in disgust.

"Then kiss Finn!" Another shouted. Suddenly that notion was the one getting agreed on. Tweek jumped and yelped, red in the face. Craig took another step back.

"I don't think-"

"Do it!" The crowd cried fiercely. It was actually kind of scary.

"Dude I don't think they're going to leave until you do." Kevin whispered to both of them."

"Craig! Just do it so we can go." Ruby urged, also sounding kind of nervous from the shouting paparazzi. Craig looked at Tweek wearily. Tweek bit his lip and shrugged, making Craig's heart beat a little faster. This was not how he'd pictured kissing Tweek- but ok.

"Fine!" Craig barked at the advancing crowd. He gave Tweek a half smile, "Uh- sorry about this."

"Conventioneers," Tweek shrugged, red in the face, "T-they're scary." Craig stepped forward. Tweek reached up to grab Craig's face as he leaned down. Their lips touched gently as the crows started screaming and clicking their cameras. But all that noise seldom mattered to the two who were kissing and enjoying it.

They finally released as the crowd seemed satisfied and moved on. Tweek and Craig stared at each other shyly and barely noticed that Ruby and Kevin had gone to explore more of the convention.

"So- uh-" Craig stuttered out.

"Y-yeah." Tweek answered, fidgeting with his fingers.

"We should, probably catch up with them." Craig nodded his head to Ruby's direction. Tweek nodded again and the two began walking that way. Craig casually slipped his hand into Tweek's. Tweek looked up at Craig briefly before continuing walking, squeezing his hand a little.

Perhaps this convention wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_**Btw I would love to say thank you to Yumiko Koumori for her lovely and understanding review :] And- OMG HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED MY STORIES? I am so sorry! I promise I have not given up on them! I will get to them when I am done with these. That's why I am doing these, to hopefully bash through my writer's block! Thank you for your support, hun! It means a lot.**_


End file.
